PS: I Loathe you
by thecliquelover
Summary: After the boyfast the drama begins, Cam wants Claire back, Massie is confused, Kristen is hidding something, Dylan wants to be beta..and more!R
1. Introduction

**Hey, I want to thank summersong625 for her review in:"The Bench". This story is about what happens with the PC** **right after bratfest at tiffany's. Please tell me if you like the plot and what can I do to make it better R&R!!  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own the clique but I don't.**

**_5 girls going bad..._**

**Massie Block**: Cancelled the boyfast because she has a crush on Dempsey, But does she really like him? Or is she just trying to make Derrington Jelous?. She and Dempsey want to be the cutest couple are BOCD, but Alicia has the award already, will Massie steal it from her with Dempsey or with Derrington?.

**Claire Lyons**: Cam wants her back, but she's tired of the on and off relationship.She also needs to keep Kristen's huge secret, Will she come back with Cam knowing that Olivia is trying to make her life impossible?, or will she go out with the hart new boy in BOCD?

**Alicia Rivera**: She is totally in love with Josh, everyone knows they are the cutest couple, but Massie is jelous and Dylan wants to be the new beta, worst of all someone is coming back to BOCD and she's the only one that knows who. How will she tell the news to her friends?

**Kristen Gregory**: Star and capitan of the soccer team! Her life is perfect, but she is hidding something from her friends,the only one that knows is Claire, will she be able to keep the secret that can tear appart the PC?

**Dylan Marvil**: She is now size 7, she started a new diet and it didn't work, worst of all she wants the rumor of Josh and Alicia being the cutest couple to stop, she's feeling jelous of Alicia and she wants to be the new Beta, will she do it and keep her friendship with Alicia??

The clique the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.

**Try to guess who is the girl/boy that is coming back to BOCD, and what's Kristen's secret.  
Please R&R and I'll update in 1 or 3 days.  
The clique lover 4-ever**


	2. Massington and Jolicia

**Hey Guys, I wanna thank eletable, iheartboys7, queencrown, huma, summersong625, cristi03 and blueleaf645 for the reviews.  
Hope you like my second story please R&R. I am really sorry for the gramar mistakes!!**

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Monday, September21  
7:20 am**

**Massies POV**

"I miss you" I could not believe I was saying those words to my ex-boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, "I miss you too" He smiled at me. My world was complete I was the Alpha, Popular girl and I had the HART boy of my dreams. Derrick leaned in and he-.

I heard a knock on the door and woke up, I opened my door, "What are you doing her so early?" I asked one of my best friends, Claire "um..well can I come in?"  
I let her in, she was kind of nervous, I knew something was bothering her so I asked "Are you ok?"  
"Promise you won't tell anyone"

"I swear on bean"

"Ok, after you told us the boyfast was over I told Cam that we needed to talk, he told me to meet him in the parking lot in five minnutes, so I went there and Cam told me if I wanted to be his girl-friend"

"so??"I asked her, "I told him that is was ok, but I thought he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend again "

"Think positive Claire, now that you guys are friends you can see someone else or maybe he'll want you back"

"Do you really think he'll want me back?"

"Kuh-laire, don't be so insecure I bet he's gonna come back to you, now let's get ready for school, I'll pick an awesome outfit for you so you can impress your future boyfriend"

I gave Claire a women long-sleeved cream colored cotton shirt, fitted olive-colored knee-length Da-Nang cargos, and a pair of gold sandals"Thank you" Claire hugged me and ran to the bathroom to change. I took a shower and saw my outfit. A gray metallic strech jeans, red Kors flats and a white baby-doll top, I put on my outfit and I was ready to brake some hearts, especially my boy..I mean Derrick's heart," I still can't believe he broke up with me because I was inmature" I told Claire.  
"Think positive, Mass"Claire smiled  
"Ready to go?" I asked  
"Yep," she said

** BOCD**

** Math Class**

** Monday, september21**

** 8:20 am**

**Dylan's POV**

"I still can't believe she's the beta" I thought, Alicia Rivera had everything I wanted: a hart boyfriend, she was one of the 20's and she was the Beta of the PC. Alicia was one of my best friends since we were in elementary school but I wanted to be the Beta, the one Massie could trust and I wanted to tell everybody that I had a crush on..Josh. I never told anyone about my crush on Josh because I knew he really liked Alicia and not me, but if I can't be happy then Alicia can't be happy neither,right? So there I was in Math class, Alicia and Josh were flirting with each other like they always do, I felt angry, insecure and really Jelous!.

** Alicia's POV**

"I love you baby leeesh" Josh told me

_awwwwwwwwww luv him_

We were the cutest couple at BOCD, our relationship was strong and I was happy! "Why Dylan staring at us" I asked Joshy

"She's probably jelous of us"

"Whatever, she's been acting really wear with me"

"Don't worry about it"

Josh and I were BF and Gf since Massie started the boyfast, I had a fight with the pretty committee because I chose him over them, but I was able to keep my sweet boyfriend and my awesome friends.

"Hello, are you there?" Josh interrupted my thoughts, "Yeah, so..do you think I should tell them?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they won't be mad at you, It ain't your fault"

awwwwwwwww luv him, I stared at his perfect face, his wavy hair and his New York Yankees cap I she knew everything will be ok, but I was wrong.

** BOCD**

** ART CLASS**

** MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 21**

** 8:20**

** DERRICK'S POV**

And there she was, her amber eyes matching with her outfit, her perfect smile and her funny comebacks, I missed her a lot but I didn't want to admit it, I called her immature when I was the immature, but she was the one who cheated on me with Abeley. Of course later on Claire told me that she wasn't cheating on me, she was trying to hook up Skye and Chris, but I couldn't tell her I was sorry because of my stupid pride. She saw me and rolled her eyes, I did the same."Students, this year we'll do a research on famous painters, you guys can pick your partners, remember you will have to do this project in the library, or in each others houses, so pick a partner you can trust" Ms. Douglas stopped our eye rolling.

"Do we have to do this project?" Massie asked

"She's too lazy to do it" I whispered

"I am not "

"Yes you are-"I yelled."Are you two fighting?" Ms Douglas interrupted us.

"NO" We said,

''Then you'll be happy to be partners for this project" She told us

"WHAT!!" We yelled

"You'll cooperate with each other and you'll have two days of detention starting today because you two keep fighting all the time" Ms. Douglas wrote our names down.

"Thanks a lot " I told Massie, "You're welcome jerk" She yelled

"I am tired of you two, one week of detention will teach you not to fight in my class!"

We both kept our mouth closed until the end of the period, now I"ll have to spend a lot of time with her, which was bad...right?

IN THE NEXT UPDATE OF PS: I LOATHE YOU...

-OLIVIA IS CLAIRE'S '_FRIEND'_

-CLAIRE MEETS THE NEW BOY

-CAM IS JELOUS

- MASSIE HAS A DATE WITH DEMPSEY

**Did you guys like it?? I know the first part was terrible but it was 1:00 am when I wrote it so I was kind of tired. What do you think Kristen is hidding?? and by the way, she is not gonna have a baby, she's only 12!!How many chapters do you want this story to have??Please R&R ,I worked really hard on this one, I had to read almost all the books all over again, which is not bad at all :)**

**THE CLIQUE LOVER 4-EVER**


	3. Clad?

**Hi! I didn't have time to write about Massie's date, I am really sorry!! Thank you for all the reviews, I thought the girls were 12 but nope they're 13 lol:) The song, This is me by Demi and Joe Jonas inspired me to write this chapter...sorry again for the grammar mistakes!!**

**BOCD**

**Health Class**

**11:20 am**

**OLIVIA'S POV **

And there they were…smiling to each other and playing with their baby. I was in love with Cam Fisher since the day I met him, but he didn't love me back because he was too busy loving Claire. A few months ago, he broke up with Claire and he asked me out! I was so happy with him, I was living my dream, but last Friday he dumped me...FLASHBACK

"_Olivia I need to tell you the truth" Cam said_

"_I already know you love me" I told him_

"_Actually… I was gonna say that I only asked you out to make Claire jealous"_

"_What??" I asked_

"_It's true…and I don't wanna hurt you… but...we need to break up" _

"_Why??"_

"_Because I love Claire and I also want a better future for Kate," Cam cleared his throat._

"_But Kate is only a fake baby, and besides I am a great mom" I yelled_

"_I found Kate crying in your locker, Claire is a better mom because she changed Kate's diaper and she also took good care of her" Cam yelled back_

"_If I were you I would not go back with her" I snapped_

"_Whatever," Cam walked away._

" _because if you do then I'll ruin her life, you don't know me, you don't know that I can crush her life … If you wanna see Claire happy then don't even try to ask her out" I yelled after him._

_**STILL FLASH BACK**_

**CAM'S POV**

_I stopped, I knew Olivia's good side but I didn't know she had a bad side… I wanted Claire to be happy and I didn't want her to get hurt by Olivia, but it was too late I already sent her a text saying that we needed to talk…maybe I could just be friends with her and that way if Olivia try to hurt her I could protect her as a "Friend" , besides…I don't know if Claire is going to take me back…_

**END OF FLASHBACK Claire's POV**

I sat beside Cam, we were playing with our plastic baby, he is soo cute when he makes funny faces...but he just wanted to be my friend…so I had to forget about him.

"hello student's," Mrs. Aycock interrupted my thoughts "Today we have a new student" she pointed to a brown haired boy with gorgeous black eyes and toothy smile. "I am Chad," he smiled at…me!

"Who needs more help with the babies?" Mrs. Aycock asked.

"We need one more DADDY" Olivia Ryan raised her hand

"Not fair…we have twins and we need a lot of help" Layne yelled.

"But..I…um…well it just that… Cam plays around too much, that's why Claire and I need help" Olivia shouted

"What? I do not-"

"Chad, join Claire's, Olivia's and Cam's group" Mrs. Aycock said.

Chad pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat beside me, "What's the babe's name?" He asked Cam

"Kate" Cam answered coldly

"HI Kate"he told...me??**(Chad just called Claire a babe...This part is gay, but I had to put it.LOL)**

**Cam's POV**

"What the hell?" I thought, he was totally flirting with my girl…wait, she ain't my girlfriend anymore but still …I felt jealous.

"Anyways…." I said breaking the silence.

"Maybe we can buy some clothes for Kate" Claire turned her back on Chad.

"Yes! She doesn't like you" I wanted to tell Chad, but instead I said "I guess so" to Claire.

"I can take you to the mall today" Chad offered.

"Pick me up at 4" Claire said immediately

"Sorry I can't go at four because I have soccer practice" He said

"What? You play soccer?" I asked

"Yes, I was the best player in my school in Florida" He started at Claire's eyes.

"Ewmygawd, I am from Florida too!!" Claire smiled at him.

"I love Florida's girls" He told her

She blushed, why was she blushing so much? Does she likes him? I felt frustrated, I wanted my Claire back…but I knew Olivia could hurt her so I tried to keep my mind from Claire while she was talking to Chad.

I looked around, all the girls were staring at Chad…then I saw Duh-livia coming, her eyes were full of evil!! She came to our table "We need to talk," she said to Claire in a mean voice…

**What do you think she's gonna tell Claire? **

**In the next update of PS: I loathe you...**

**-Massie's date**

**-Clad??**

**I can't update this week, i am so sorry but I have cheerleading camp and I can't take my laptop but I swear on Bean that I'll write ASAP.I am running out of ideas so plz help me!!**

**I really like this chapter, please rate and review!! and try to guess what's Kristen's secret!!PLZ:)**


End file.
